Nutmeg
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "Even in the greatest darkness you shine, with luminosity no other creature could ever hope to create." Prompto/Ignis version of the Prompto and Noctis rooftop scene. Ignis can't forgive Prompto for the things he says, and makes him see the error of his ways.


Author's Notes: _Hello! Welcome. I'm very happy you're here! I hope you enjoy the adventure you're about to embark on._

 _What you're about to read is a Prompto/Ignis version of the Prompto and Noctis rooftop scene, in which the darling chocobo acts like a complete idiot. After watching that famous scene on Youtube, I found myself bristling, wishing there was a 'throttle the living Shiva out of Prompto' option because where does he get off, treating himself like that? When the poor thing said 'I'm nothing, really', my heart broke into a million pieces. That one sentence showcased the brilliance of Prompto's English voice actor, capturing all of the hurt, sadness and longing in our sharpshooter's heart._

 _Speaking of Prompto's voice actor, I haven't heard the Japanese audio yet, but I'm forever in love with Robbie Daymond because he plays Prompto divinely. He comes off as cute, cuddly and quirky but is anything but, timid, fearful, believing himself to be inferior to the entire group. The notorious Noctis and Prompto scene will prove it. If you haven't seen it, please pull it up on Youtube._

 _Me wanting to throttle Prompto for having such a low opinion of himself, plus my budding admiration for Ignis, prompted me to push this piece out. When I write Final Fantasy XV fanfiction, I picture the characters actually speaking the dialogue, so I hope it comes off at least a little enjoyable for you._

 _Thank you for being here!_

* * *

 _If it weren't for me, none of that would've happened. Maybe I've been right this whole time, about not belonging here._

It started off simple, but grew into avalanche. A nightmare that never would have happened, if it hadn't been for him.

It started off simple, the job given to them by a certain old mechanic that charmed his way into their hearts weeks ago. Cid, or Grampa (as Gladiolus called him) gave them the task of retrieving a precious ore from the Forciaugh Cavern, all the while urging to them to proceed with caution. Repairs he needed to complete required a certain treasure, one that could only be found within the recesses of the cavern. But in order to reach said treasure, one had to evade the ore's sleeping guardian. Ignis, having mastered the art of proceeding with caution (along with every other art in the book), vowed to keep the tiny family safe. So with hopes running higher than the stars, the little group finished off Cindy's stew and dove into the quest for an exquisite ore. Perfect day for it, too, with a pleasantly cool breeze pushing them along.

So it should've been simple. It promised to end up that way, with the group plunging into another job with robust gusto. Unfortunately, nothing was ever easy when it came to a certain photographer. If it hadn't been for his curiosity spiraling out of control, they would've been in and out without any problem, but-

" _He doesn't look that bad. Big guy looks pretty harmless! Cute, too. C'mere, cutie pie!"_

Cutie pie let the group know he wasn't at all thrilled with Prompto rousing him. And with the guardian of the ore wide awake, the events that unfolded next were white-hot blurs. Clasps of thunder still echoing in his mind, reminding him of the danger he put his friends in. Things had calmed down considerably, with the ore safely in tow, but he couldn't put his mind to rest. Not after everything that happened.

The ore's guardian thanked him for the wake-up call with a hefty slap. And a slap from the behemoth was no light slap; it was an attack that sent him on a lightning-quick flight right into the cavern wall. Noctis, already having spent the entire day on edge, due to a future king's responsibilities being particularly heavy that day, allowed himself to be enveloped by the primitive wrath coursing through him. Transforming into a behemoth himself, the prince wasted no opportunity in letting the beast know it wasn't okay to hurt someone he loved. The other two were right behind their prince, avenging their wounded friend with roars that enveloped the heavens. Prompto's remembrance of the battle was nothing but a staggering blur, as the blow from the beast was akin to having a thousand bounders slam into one's head, but he remembered enough. Ignis shielding him, Gladio's wrathful battle cries, Noctis' roars that shook the heavens-

And it was all for him. All _because_ of him.

Gladiolus was a meteor, casting himself against the creature with strength so astronomical, it made his usual displays of brilliance mediocre. _"Don't worry, pup, we've got your back! We're with you! Look out for 'im, Specs!"_

" _Way ahead of you, Gladio,"_ the group's magician assured him, voice rising above the melee. Body placed in front of Prompto's fallen one as a shield. Magician and titan were well aware of Noctis' burst of battle prowess, crimson wildfire that transformed him into a comet of incomprehensible resplendence. Confident he'd be able to take care of himself, and protect Prompto at the same time, the two of them focused on avenging their fallen sharpshooter. Which was another nail in the young blonde's coffin. If anything grave happened to the Crown Prince of Lucis, they'd jump to protect him faster than they could blink. But until that time came, they silently vowed to keep their attention on Prompto.

Not only did the gunner leave his post, leaving Gladio and Ignis to pick up his slack, but he left all three of them in a pretty tight spot. All three of them could've been killed, all because he thought it would be funny to play with the ore guardian.

The night met a peaceful end, with camp being constructed, Noctis coming back down to Eos, and Ignis whipping up a comforting stew. Beaming through a galaxy of hurt, wishing he could just disappear, Prompto assured them he was fine, wanting them to stop worrying so much and enjoy dinner. Noctis kept apologizing for not 'keeping you safe', Gladiolus wrapped him in a big brother's compassion so tender, it incinerated any kindness the Astrals could endow on a mortal, and Ignis-Ignis was there. Shielding him. Protecting him with strength so great, the deities themselves would've been in awe. Prompto smiled through dinner, but the courage flowing through his friends' veins, erupting in a show of such divine magnificence-all on his behalf-made his heart heavier than the moon.

It was cold, the night permeating his soul, despite the warmth blanketing their world. Noctis' gentle snores had no effect on him that night, as his mind, heart and spirit found it impossible to rest. Giving up on getting a full night's rest, not wanting to keep himself near the ones that risked so much to protect him, Prompto rose. Quiet footsteps left the tent and fell onto the canvas outside their sanctuary. His body ached for rest but with images of the night's battle eclipsing his mind, sleeping was simply out of the question. So, with camera in tow, he set off alone. Not too far from the tent-just far enough to provide peace of mind.

Well, if a heavy heart would even allow peace of mind. He'd take even an inch of peace. Knowing he was a bad luck charm to his friends, his _soulmates-_ not something he was proud of.

The battle's clamor was a dull, throbbing echo, lulled into a murmur by the cavern's newborn serenity. It was quiet, the world that had been born in the wake of chaos, glowing as dim as embers. The world right outside of their tent was a glittering dreamscape, a glowing garden of divinity in the form of rocks. Gemstones joined the canvas, painting the underground world in divine grace. It was like stepping into a fairy tale, going outside the tent, entering a world that only welcomed light. Feeling like a mischievous child in the presence of loving, patient parent, he sank to his knees. Capturing the light in photographs would come soon enough-he just needed a few moments to breathe. To catch up to himself, to find even a sliver of hope in getting back to shore.

"Hello there. Feeling better now, are we?"

That familiar, melodic voice severed his thoughts. Prompto rose to his feet and whirled around, facing the one and only Ignis (otherwise known as Princess Scientia). "H-h-hey, Iggy," the gunner stammered with a nervous wave, cheeks taking on a faint shade of red.

"Y-y-yeah. Couldn't sleep, so just out here to take some shots. Y'know, of the rocks 'n stuff. Pretty great, huh?"

A kaleidoscope of a million wonders, the tranquil enigma known as Ignis Stupeo Scientia approached the photographer. His voice, as gentle as the light streaming from the cavern's mosaics, danced into the calm air. "The wonders provided to us are nothing short of phenomenal, yes," he said, setting a hand on the other's shoulder, eyes wielding a galaxy of peacefulness.

"The formations you see before you are bewitching masterpieces indeed. I assume they're providing you with the calm you seek?"

Prompto bowed his head, heart suddenly growing heavier. "Yeah. I mean, after the battle 'n all…just thought I'd take in the sights. Sorry if I woke you while making my way out of the tent."

Ignis' face was in usual form-calm and mysterious. Noctis described it as 'blank' one time and was almost blasted into the next dimension, by the one on the receiving end of his attack. Ignis wrote it off as an accident, claiming he was getting much too immersed in training activities, but they all knew better. So 'mysterious' it was. "Don't trouble yourself over my refusal to sleep," he urged, his tone so soft it was soothing.

"Your departure alarmed me, but I chose to pursue you."

The photographer tilted his head, eyes glistening with curiosity. "How come?"

"No matters of great importance are on my mind," the chef replied, shaking his head. "It's just that you were gravely injured during our last dance with danger, and you've been rather frazzled all night. I've been around you long enough to know when your cheer isn't genuine, Prompto."

With a small, sad sigh, Prompto turned away. "Sorry about worryin' you, chief," he whimpered. "But I'm fine! Really! No need to fret your pretty little head over me, Princess!"

Not surprisingly, the dagger-wielding thunderstorm didn't buy it. Ignis' face remained as calm as daybreak, but the Argentum's words gave it a glaze of dangerous frost. The look on the enigma's face read 'tell me what's on your mind, or you'll pay for your silence with your life'. Not wanting to entertain death at Princess Scientia's hands, the sharpshooter dove into a quiet, timid explanation of what troubled him. With no small amount of reluctance, and with a heavy dose of sadness.

"I just can't stop thinking about how things went down back there, y'know? It got pretty rough."

The true noble of Lucis looked as if Prompto had just insulted his best culinary masterpiece. "We came out of it in tip top form. We were able to keep you from greater harm, and your condition has evidently improved."

Prompto's smile disappeared. "Yeah, but, this isn't how things are supposed to roll, Iggy. You've got your hands full lookin' after Noct. So does Gladio. I mean, you guys have to stay on your toes day in and day out to keep him safe, and…and…well, you don't have any time to be looking out for me. Besides, I woke th' guy up. We could've made a clean getaway, but I screwed everything up. Just as I always do, I guess."

Ignis looked dangerous enough to frighten an assassin. "I'm not at all appreciative of where this is going, Nutmeg."

Prompto's eyebrows rose in a show of alarm. "Nutmeg?" he asked, heart skipping a few beats.

"Yes, Nutmeg," replied the magician, as though it were a perfectly natural name. "I see no harm in it. Gladio refers to you as 'Choco Pup', Noct refers to you as 'Prom', I was beginning to feel left out. I sought a suitable nickname for you and found one, in one of my favorite herbs. Do you find it satisfactory?"

"Yeah, I guess," Prompto panted, the numbing sensation of embarrassment settling in, bringing crimson back to his cheeks. "Thanks. I like it. It's a pretty cute name," he finished with a shy chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. Ignis, meanwhile, was not at all content in letting him out of the bed he had made. Arms folded, face as firm as iron, the team chef let him know there was no escape. "Getting back to business," he snarled, eyes flashing with light that struck out against the cavern's gentle radiance.

"You apparently deem yourself less than useful. I would go so far as to say 'worthless'. And let it be known that Noct would see fit to punish you for your ignorance."

Head bowed even lower, Prompto began rubbing his arm. "Yeah, I know we're best buds and all, but…you guys went through a lot of trouble for me back there. Things could've went South pretty quick, and it would've been all my fault. Can't be too proud of havin' a bad luck charm on the team, right?"

Ignis' tone was cold enough to freeze Eos' moon. "The day you're legitimately considered a bad luck charm will be the day I forget how to handle a spatula. I don't understand what madness has gotten into you, Nutmeg, but I don't like it. The others wouldn't show any patience towards your idiocy, either. Yes, it is our duty to look after His Highness. It is yours as well. But mistakes have been made on the path we have chosen, and they will continue to be made. We are imperfect creatures, prone to mistakes but destined to grow wiser as we move forward. Torturing yourself over qualities we hold dear is not at all acceptable."

Voice nothing more than a tiny mewl, Prompto looked up. "Is that so?"

"I _know_ so. You see yourself as someone of very little worth, so I-"

"Nothing to argue against on that one, Princess," the photographer said sadly, shaking his head. "There's nothing to 'see'. I 'know' I'm not worth much. Matter of fact, I'm not worth anything. Especially after almost getting you guys killed. Nobody goes to the market to buy a bad luck charm, Iggy."

Noctis' caretaker was nothing short of incensed. He struggled to retain his usual calm, but somewhere along the line he stepped into a dimension in which Prompto saw fit to chip away at his calm. "My apologies," the chef snapped, not even remotely close to gentle and apologetic, but definitely much closer to snapping Prompto's neck like a twig.

"But I'm unable to find even a _drop_ of sense in the lunacy you're speaking. I don't know who fed you such nonsense, my friend, but I recommend you drop it. Immediately."

"Kinda hard to, Your Highness," the gunner sighed, eyes burning, scratching the back of his neck. The vision of a fearless guardian standing before him, shielding him from the ore guardian's magic, struck his mind like a hammer and caused him to wince. "It hurts, knowing I almost got you guys axed. Nobody fed anything to me, by the way. I came up with all of it on my own. I mean, look at what happened. You guys don't need me. You're crazy smart, Big Bear Gladio's wicked awesome, and Noct…" At the mention of his longtime friend, Prompto's heart grew even heavier.

"I put him in a lot of trouble back there. What's the point of puttin' up with me if all I'm gonna do is be a buzzkill?"

Although still bristling with the urge to kill Prompto, Ignis was silent. Arms still folded, face as mysterious as the gems surrounding them, he turned away to face the cavern's formations. The very treasures Prompto claimed to be interested in. Silence unfolded in tranquility that held newborn water's fragrance, soft, gentle, compassionate, only broken by Ignis' gentle tone. The urge to murder Prompto (and write it off as an accident) continued shrieking at him, but he decided to move into a different direction. Perhaps that would calm things. "What you see before you are stalagmites and stalagcites," he began. "Stunning portraits of memory. Of people and places that came long before we were even conceived. They shine with great deeds, stories of unfathomable valor, which is how they came to be the beautiful masterpieces you see before you."

Ignis turned back to Prompto. "That is how I see _you._ A compilation of decisions, revelations, bravery and magnificence, all growing into an unbreakable pillar. That is how we _all_ see you. You are very much like the artwork that surrounds us, undertaking a journey that requires astronomical strength with the purest of spirits. Even in the greatest darkness you shine, with luminosity no other creature could ever hope to create. So to hear you downplay your worth is unforgivable. For your crimes, you have been sentenced to clean-up for the next month."

It wouldn't have mattered if Ignis had sentenced him to twenty years in the darkest, coldest dungeon. He didn't hear a syllable of his sentence because the words that preceded it blurred out everything, letting in only relief, disbelief, happiness, _gratitude._ It was unbelievable, Ignis turning an explanation about rocks into something breathtakingly beautiful, all the while acting as if it were perfectly natural. And Prompto was stupid for even being a little stunned.

"Mind you, I don't disturb my kitchen that much, but after I've-"

"You really meant all of that, Iggy?"

Noctis' caretaker stared at the one that gave off such light, it was disorienting. The smile on Prompto's face, the gratitude shining in eyes made of the purest light-it all left him breathless for moment. "Of course I did," the magician retaliated after retrieving his voice, blinking in a show of shock. "When have I ever been insincere?"

Prompto laughed warmly, a sound akin to the melody of flowing waters. "Sorry, Princess, didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. But…thanks. Really. You really know how to make a guy feel special. Just be careful, okay? Can't have you giving a guy like me the wrong idea."

Ignis patted the sharpshooter's shoulder. "I said it once, and I'll say it again. I never say anything I don't mean."

On that note, he turned away, eyes on the tent. Prompto blushing and beaming behind him. "If I catch wind of any more nonsense, you'll regret it for the rest of your days," the chef said, unaware of the glowing smile on the gunner's face.

"But I must alert you-if you utter even a syllable of any more insanity, your life will meet a very quick end."

"Ignis?"

Throwing a glare over his shoulder, Ignis sighed: "What is it _now?"_

Just as radiant as the gems that enveloped them, Prompto chuckled shyly. "Thank you for lookin' out for me. For the nickname too. For everything, really. Just…thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Thank me by ridding my ears of foolishness. Tell me, Nutmeg, have you been poisoned? Perhaps our friend dealt an injury we are unaware of."

With a chipper 'nah uh', Prompto shook his head. "I'm cool. You guys took really good care of me. I'm fine, really. Go back to sleep, Princess."

With energy that gave off a resounding 'whatever', an indignant Ignis returned to the team tent-

Unaware of Prompto taking a snapshot of his retreating figure, all the while beaming.


End file.
